Inganno
by Iunmo
Summary: Lovino le engañaba de la mejor manera posible. Espamano. Lime.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y la idea de este fic y la escasa originalidad para poner títulos es mía.

**Nota preliminar:** mientras termino de rematar "Platos Combinados" quería subir otra cosilla, aunque no sea muy allá.

Lo cierto es que me ha servido para pulir las ideas que tenía para la segunda parte. Aunque esto esté narrado desde el punto de vista de Antonio, la acción en torno a la que gira es obra de Lovino. Hace mucho tiempo que desistí de subir mis ideas espamanas en el orden original que quería…Me callo ya.

* * *

**Inganno**

* * *

Antonio sabía que Lovino le engañaba.

Normalmente solía comportarse de manera arisca con él, poniéndole malas caras y hablándole con un tono irritado y grosero que cumplía el estereotipo que les solía atribuir a los italianos sureños. Igual de poca educación exhibía en su mutua convivencia diaria, y la brusquedad o fiereza en su actitud jamás brillaban por su ausencia. Podría decirse que Lovino era el peor compañero de piso a desear, y no hacía falta pasar mucho tiempo con él para afirmarlo rotundamente, pues no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar ni su mal genio ni sus humos. Daba la impresión de que le salía de forma espontánea, que era un estado de ánimo en el que se había asentado permanentemente y del que no se iba a dignar a salir. Y así se lo había dicho repetidas veces a Antonio, que esa era su forma de ser y que alguien tan tontaina como él no la iba a poder variar. Y ahí era donde Lovino comenzaba a mentir.

De hecho, el propio Lovino se contradecía continuamente con pequeños detalles que hacían ver a Antonio que no era sincero al hablar de sí mismo. Como cuando se despertaba demasiado tarde y tenía un café con leche destilando la medida justa de vapor esperándole en la mesa de la cocina, o los días en los que se había olvidado de dejar preparada la ropa para la mañana siguiente y encontraba un conjunto perfectamente doblado en la puerta de su armario. Y siempre que se disponía a darle las gracias, él las estaba aguardando con las mejillas encendidas, y apenas era capaz de farfullar algún improperio por lo bajo. En las ocasiones en las que todavía estaba trasegando sobre la encimera y a Antonio se le ocurría apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro y rodearle la cintura con los brazos para deslizarle las manos por debajo de la camiseta y acariciarle el vientre, sus mejillas se incendiaban. Del mismo modo que le decía que tuviese cuidado con no mancharse o arrugarse la ropa, con lo que le había costado plancharla, y luego era él mismo el que se la quitaba sin ninguna delicadeza y la tiraba sin miramientos lejos de la cama.

No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos, Lovino se mostraba resentido, fuese en mayor o menor medida, y la vía de expresión que solía escoger era descargarse con él. Rara vez habían tenido discusiones en serio (para llegar a esa situación hacían falta dos personas y Antonio no solía optar por ser la segunda), pero en cuanto el español le preguntaba por qué le ponía tan irritante, si tal era el estrés que le producía el trabajo, el italiano nunca dudaba al responder: "¡Eres tú quien me hace sentirme así!".

Y aquello sí que era verdad.

Antonio había observado el comportamiento de Lovino con otras personas, y a ninguna trataba de un modo tan hosco. A ellas no las había permitido entrar en su entorno íntimo, acercarse a su mundo y conocerle como se lo había permitido a él. Y, al tenerle tan cerca, dejándole formar parte de su espacio vital y estando al corriente de sus inquietudes y debilidades, algo que hasta entonces no le había permitido a nadie, necesitaba adoptar un mecanismo de defensa, una última barrera que no le hiciese sentirse completamente expuesto. Y le gritaba. Y le insultaba. Y le ninguneaba. Y trataba de alejarle un poco, ya en la última instancia, para evitar que le hicieran más daño. Por ello, trataba de mostrarse independiente y fuerte.

No obstante, era un esfuerzo vano. Hacía mucho tiempo que Antonio había advertido ese cariño que Lovino le profesaba medio indirectamente, y también otras cosas, especialmente en esos momentos en los que el italiano tenía tanta prisa que se lanzaba a por él y le desbocaba y aplacaba sin dejarle apenas participar. Tal vez pensaba que mientras lo hacían el español no tendría las ideas demasiado claras, y más tarde creería que lo que le había impelido era el placer. Sin embargo, cuando terminaban Antonio ya tenía la mente más despejada, y al ver la inocencia y la ternura propias de un niño que reflejaba Lovino al dormirse abrazado a él le colmaba de gozo que le revoloteaba en el estómago embargándole de felicidad.

Porque él era quien hacía sentir a Lovino así.

Era la persona a la que había elegido mostrarle su lado bueno, todos los sentimientos que había en él. Aunque pretendiese engañarle con una actitud exasperada, sus acciones positivas siempre conseguían salir a la luz e imponerse.

A Lovino le gustaba hacer cosas por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. A Lovino le gustaban los mimos, recibirlos y darlos. A Lovino le gustaba hacer el amor con él. Y Lovino le quería a él. Aunque lo negase y renegase _porque _Antonio le importaba y le daba vergüenza mostrarle abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Si todas las mentiras iban a esconder verdades así de dulces, a Antonio no le importaba en absoluto verse rodeado de ellas cada día. Eran la mejor demostración de amor que podían darle.

* * *

Mi intención respecto a este fic era hacer un drabble. Dos hojas en World. Fracaso absoluto. T_T

Bueno, por una vez me he permitido tomar como referencia los fanarts en vez de la serie original. Y, por otra parte, si hubiese escogido la manera corta de contar esto, habría tenido ese punto perverso de muchos fics lemon que nunca me ha gustado. Y yo soy muy fluff. -/-

En fin, espero que al menos os haya gustado y ahora mismo me voy a seguir escribiendo "Platos Combinados".

¿Algún reviewcillo de parte de sus mercedes? (?)


End file.
